


Мастер-класс Кагами

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cooking Lessons, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Show Business
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Кисе нужна помощь и только Кагами умеет готовить.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta
Kudos: 5





	Мастер-класс Кагами

Трудно быть геем. Особенно геем-подростком. Особенно спортсменом - в спорте геев не любят. А уж как трудно быть высоченным, мускулистым парнем геем! Вот если бы Куроко вдруг сказал, что он гей, никто бы и не удивился. Точнее, удивились бы, что у Куроко вообще либидо есть - если по его вечному покерфейсу судить, то человеческих чувств он не испытывает. А вот если бы Кагами сказал, что он гей... Представлять даже не хотелось, что бы было. Родителям вот один раз сказал, и приходиться теперь жить одному от них подальше, чтобы семью не позорить.

В общем, Кагами никогда и не за что себя бы не спалился, если бы не чёртов Кисе. Потому что трудно не полюбить Кисе. Кагами он сразу понравился. Тут даже геем не надо быть - разве можно не заметить Кисе. Хотя бы по толпе поклонниц, которые жужжали и вились вокруг него, как мухи на мёд... Стоп, на мёд это пчелы. Не важно, энтомология никогда не была сильной стороной Кагами. Орнитология тоже была наука, Кагами не известная. Так что он не смог сравнить Кисе с райской птицей, впорхнувшей в их унылый спортзал. Зато Кагами понял одно - ему жизненно необходимо обратить на себя внимание этого красавчика. Кагами решил сделать это единственным доступным ему способом - баскетболом.

Во время первой встречи Кагами не удалось Кисе впечатлить, но их тренировочный матч дал Кагами возможность показать себя с лучшей стороны. Не смотря на то, что Кайджо проиграли, Кагами не мог перестать думать о Кисе. Он даже был ему благодарен - после игры с Кайджо Кагами впервые почувствовал, что он не зря приехал в Японию, что даже там найдутся ещё вершины, которые нужно покорить, и не только в баскетбольном смысле.

Вот только чем больше Кагами узнавал Кисе, тем больше тот раздражал. И своими модельными манерами, и улыбочками, и привычкой давать дурацкие прозвища людям. Кисе бесил, но Кагами к нему тянуло. Он чувствовал, что медленно, но верно достигает точки кипения. "Опасная ситуация," решил Кагами про себя. Лучше было бы избегать Кисе, чтобы не сделать какую-нибудь глупость, например, не признаться внезапно в любви и не заткнуть Кисе рот поцелуем. Избегать получалось не очень - они постоянно сталкивались с Кисе.

Кагами чувствовал, что интерес его к Кисе становится все сильнее. "Слушай, Куроко, а Кисе случайно не гей?" спросил однажды Кагами самым ненавязчивым и незаинтересованным тоном, на какой был способен.  
\- А почему Кагами-кун такое спрашивает?  
Кагами скрипнул зубами, Куроко никогда не может просто по-человечески сказать, как есть.  
\- Да просто так, он же модель! - тут к Кагами пришло озарение и он вдохновлённо добавил: - Если он к тебе будет приставать, ты мне скажи, я ему тогда устрою!  
\- Спасибо, Кагами-кун, но в телохранителе я не нуждаюсь, - ещё более холодно, чем обычно, ответил Куроко. - И я не думал, что тебя интересуют такого рода сплетни. Я разочарован, Кагами-кун.  
Такого рода сплетни? Так значит, были какие-то основания у сплетен? Но от Куроко больше ничего добиться не удалось, хоть Кагами и пытался. Но то, что прямолинейному, простому Кагами казалось верхом осторожности и конспирации, для Куроко было вполне явным объявлением Кагами о своих сексуальных предпочтениях.

ХХХ

-...Касамацу-сенпай умеет готовить только бифштексы с кровью, настоящий хищник! Мидоримаччи не умеет готовить, Момоиччи... Ну, ты сам знаешь. Курокоччи, ты моя единственная надежда! - даже по телефону было слышно, что Кисе доведён до отчаяния. Впрочем, он всегда любил драматизировать.

\- Кисе-кун, о чем ты вообще говоришь? - переспросил Куроко.  
\- Как о чем? Я же давно уже всем послал сообщение, на следующей неделе я участвую в кулинарном шоу! Меня по телеку покажут, здорово, да, Курокоччи? А готовить я не умею. Ты должен мне помочь!  
\- Кисе-кун, ты же знаешь, я умею только яйца варить, - проинформировал Куроко, смутно припоминавший какое-то сообщение, которое он стёр, не читая. В телефонной трубке тяжело вздохнули.  
\- А может кто-нибудь из твоей команды умеет готовить?

Куроко чуть не улыбнулся. Такая возможность потроллить Кисе и сказать, что тренер Сейрин отлично готовит! Но тут ему в голову пришла мысль поинтереснее.  
\- Кагами-кун умеет! - сказал он.  
\- Кагамиччи? Серьезно? - скептически переспросил Кисе.  
\- Вполне! Кисе-кун, я все устрою!

ХХХ

\- И как я дошёл до такой жизни? - спросил Кагами.  
Кисе лучезарно улыбнулся и поправил фартучек с оборочками.  
\- Не переживай, Кагамиччи, я быстро всё схватываю. Ты мне один разик покажи, а повторить я сумею! Что будем готовить? Что-нибудь французское?  
\- Карри, - коротко ответил Кагами. Для начинающего это легче.  
\- Ууу, - поморщился Кисе. - Это так прозаично... Меня же по телеку покажут, нельзя что-нибудь поинтереснее?  
\- Не нравится - уходи!  
\- Кагамиччи злой! - заявил Кисе, но уходить не собирался.  
Кагами вздохнул. Кисе на его кухне, в милом передничке, так начиналась не одна его эротическая мечта. Правда, в сладких грёзах Кагами на Кисе не было ничего, кроме фартучка. Главное - ничем себя не выдать.  
\- Ладно, не гунди, начинаем. Сначала режем курицу...  
\- Фу, скользкая! - скорчил гримасу Кисе.  
Кагами в очередной раз вздохнул.  
\- Может тебе ещё и перчатки резиновые дать? - язвительно спросил он.  
\- А есть?  
\- Нету! Так что смотри внимательно и делай как я!

Кисе вполне удачно смог нарезать курицу и картошку, но для Кагами готовка постепенно становилась мучением. Находиться в непосредственной близости Кисе, чувствовать его запах, который даже лук и чеснок не могли заглушить, смотреть, как Кисе покусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы сосредоточиться, смотреть, как Кисе нетерпеливо дёргает головой, чтобы отбросить со лба мешающую чёлку, и его золотистые волосы путаются, выбиваясь из модельной причёски - тут была необходима нечеловеческая выдержка. А когда Кисе начал резать морковь и с хрустом подъедать кусочки, облизывая пальцы, Кагами понял, что пропал.  
\- Ты продолжай, а я щас вернусь! - хриплым голосом сказал он Кисе, намереваясь быстренько сбегать в туалет и подрочить.  
\- Кагамиччи, все нормально? Ты красный весь, - сказал Кисе и потянулся потрогать Кагами лоб.

Кагами перехватил запястье Кисе, тот недоуменно посмотрел на Кагами.  
\- Не трогай меня! - сказал Кагами. Кисе и так слишком близко, а если ещё коснётся Кагами рукой, липкой от морковного сока, то Кагами не знал, что сделает.  
Кисе обиженно надулся.  
\- Ты чего злишься, Кагамиччи? Ты не хотел мне помогать? Так бы и сказал, я бы что-нибудь придумал.  
\- Нет, все не так! - поспешил сказать Кагами. - Я просто...  
\- Просто что? И может руку уже отпустишь? - спросил Кисе. Он был так близко, Кагами мог бы пересчитать его ресницы. В голове у Кагами что-то переклинило.  
\- Просто вот! - сказал Кагами, дёрнул Кисе на себя и прижался к его губам. Настоящим поцелуем это назвать было трудно, но вот шок у Кисе, похоже, был самый настоящий.  
\- Черт, извини, я не хотел, - принялся оправдываться Кагами, отпустив наконец Кисе.  
\- Не хотел? - переспросил Кисе, все ещё удивлённо хлопая ресницами.  
\- Вообще-то давно хотел, но я хотел, чтобы и ты хотел, а не просто так. В смысле...  
\- Да я понял, в каком смысле, - Кисе озадаченно потёр шею. - Кагамиччи, я всегда тебя считал просто другом, я о таком не думал.  
\- Извини, - повторил Кагами.  
\- Но можно, я подумаю? - спросил Кисе, опять начиная улыбаться.  
Кагами неверяще взглянул на него. Неужели есть шанс?  
\- А пока давай карри доделаем? - предложил Кисе.  
"Он слишком много улыбается," подумал Кагами, краснея и смущаясь. Чёртов Кисе, и как он может сохранять спокойствие после такого. Но обещание Кисе подумать радовало.

ХХХ

\- Отличное карри, Кисе-кун! Классический японский вкус, как готовила моя мамочка! - ведущий передачи хвалил Кисе, а тот смущённо улыбался зрителям и благодарил. Кагами с облегчением отложил пульт от телевизора - Кисе не облажался.  
\- Расскажи, Кисе-кун, в чем секрет удачного карри? - продолжал допытываться ведущий.  
\- Весь секрет в том, что готовить нужно с любовью! - ответил Кисе и подмигнул в камеру. Зрительницы в зале восторженно запищали, а Кагами смутился. Тут пискнул его телефон, пришло сообщение:  
"Кагамиччи, телек смотришь? Это я про тебя говорил! Давай встречаться? Кисе~"  
Разве можно отказать?  
"Да", коротко ответил Кагами.


End file.
